undertalefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Asgore Dreemurr
|Obraz= Asgore Body.png|Przed walką Asgore w walce.gif|W walce Asgore_ranny.png|Ranny Asgore sprite.png|Poza walką Asgore_Koniec.gif‎|Epilog |Opis= Asgore w grze |Alias= Król Puszek Okruszek Pan Dreemurr |Lokalizacja= Nowy Dom, Bariera |Relacje= Toriel (była żona) Asriel Dreemurr (syn) Chara (adoptowane dziecko) |Leitmotif= Bergentrückung ASGORE Determination Small Shock |HP= 3500 |Atak= 80 (po osłabieniu 10) |Obrona= 80 (po osłabieniu -30) |EXP=0 |Złoto= 0 |Zachowanie= Rozmawiaj }} Asgore Dreemurr (czyt. Asgor Drimer) to jedna z głównych postaci w grze Undertale, król potworów i Podziemi oraz przedostatni boss w neutralnym zakończeniu. Jest on też byłym mężem Toriel, ojcem Asriela i adopcyjnym rodzicem Chary. Mieszka w zamku w stolicy znanej jako Nowy Dom. Od lat zbiera Ludzkie DUSZE, by zdobyć boską moc oraz zniszczyć Barierę w celu uwolnienia swojego narodu i ukarania ludzi. Wygląd Asgore Dreemurr jest Potworem Przywódczym, należącym do specjalnej rasy dysponującej niezwykłą mocą i siłą. Król Podziemi prezentuje się jako wysoka, dobrze zbudowana osoba z wyglądu przypominająca antropomorficznego barana bądź kozę. Posiada długie, swobodnie wiszące uszy oraz podłużne, lekko skręcone w tył rogi. Ma krótkie, białe futro oraz sięgające do ramion włosy o złotawym odcieniu, w tym samym kolorze jest również broda i wąsy. Jak każdy przedstawiciel swojej rasy posiada dwa "kły". Zazwyczaj chodzi w złotej zbroi, którą okrywa fioletową peleryną, przywodzącą na myśl szatę Toriel, z tą różnicą, iż jego odzianie posiada złote naramienniki oraz uskrzydlone koło na piersi w tym samym kolorze. Oprócz tego na głowie nosi niewielką koronę. Król nie posiada żadnego obuwia. W końcowych napisach Prawdziwej Pacyfistycznej Ścieżki ubrany jest w różową koszulę w białe kwiaty oraz fioletowe spodnie. Za broń służy mu czerwony trójząb wielkością przewyższający jego samego. Charakter Asgore prezentuje się, jako miły potwór o łagodnej, beztroskiej naturze. Ma także poczucie humoru: gdy Toriel nieopatrznie zwróciła się do niego pieszczotliwe: "Puszek Okruszek" ten z początku udał zagniewanego, jednak na koniec sam przed tłumem zgromadzonych ogłosił się "Królem Puszkiem Okruszkiem". Stara się być życzliwy dla każdego oraz wykazuje troskę względem mieszkańców Podziemia i swoich bliskich, nie szczędząc wysiłków w zapewnieniu im szczęścia. Władca kocha spacery, podczas których z przyjemnością rozmawia z poddanymi, równie chętnie oddaje się pielęgnacji roślin. W oczach potworów Asgore jest wspaniałym królem. W sferze rodzinnej Król Podziemi widnieje, jako czuły ojciec oraz wierny, kochający partner. Wraz ze swoją żoną zajęli pierwsze miejsce w "Mistrzostwach Trącania się Nosami" z 98' roku, zwyciężając nad Dogamy i Dogaressą. Zdaniem Gersona w miejscach publicznych byli tak uroczy, że zbierało się na mdłości, czym przynosili wstyd swoim dzieciom. Dodatkowo spośród tej dwójki to Toriel była uważana za bardziej inteligentną. Asgore był zdruzgotany chorobą Chary. Powtarzał swemu adoptowanemu dziecku, by pozostało zdeterminowane, gdyż jego życie jest przyszłością potworów. Śmierć Pierwszego Człowieka oraz w następstwie odejście Asriela z rąk ludzi ogromnie nim wstrząsnęły. Poprzysiągł zemstę na mieszkańcach Powierzchni obierając za cel zabicie każdego człowieka, który kiedykolwiek pojawi się w Podziemiu. Zaplanował również zebranie siedmiu Ludzkich DUSZ, by unicestwić Barierę i ukarać zabójców jego dziecka. Zamysł ten spotkał się z potępieniem ze strony Toriel, która była przeciwna zabijaniu ludzi i wszczynaniu kolejnej wojny. Rozstała się z Asgorem co dodatkowo pogłębiło rozpacz króla. Pomimo boleści spowodowanej odejściem najbliższych król starał się być tą samą, życzliwą dla innych potworów osobą, próbując przywrócić w mieszkańcach Podziemia wiarę w nadchodzącą wolność. Podczas starcia Frisk i Asgore'a, król wykazuje niechęć do walki. Nie przejawia agresji, jest raczej zasmucony świadomością stoczenia kolejnej bitwy z człowiekiem. Mówi, że bardzo chciałby zaproponować protagoniście herbatę oraz stara się, choć minimalnie umilić ich spotkanie poprzez rozmowę o pogodzie. Odczuwając napiętą atmosferę próbuje ją rozładować porównując bieżącą sytuacje do czegoś mniej przerażającego, jak wizyta u dentysty. Odnosi się do Frisk w sposób uprzejmy, nie naciskając na inicjację walki, wręcz samemu opóźniając jej rozpoczęcie. Daje bohaterowi czas na przygotowanie się do starcia, mówiąc, żeby przyszedł, gdy będzie zdecydowany podjąć walkę, jednocześnie wyznając, że on sam nie jest do końca gotowy. Jeśli uprzednio zginęło się w walce z Asgorem, ten słysząc, iż zabił protagonistę zrobi się smutny. Przypuszczalnie Król Podziemi tylko na początku był na tyle pochłonięty żądzą zemsty by zdobyć Ludzkie DUSZE w celu zniszczenia Bariery i uwolnienia potworów. Z czasem zaczął dostrzegać swoje straszne postępowanie, jednak za względu na poddanych nie zaprzestał tego procederu. Zabijanie ludzi nie przychodzi mu łatwo oraz po każdym zabójstwie czuje żal i poczucie winy. Po pokonaniu go na Neutralnej Ścieżce Asgore wyznaje, iż jego plan zniszczenia Bariery został stworzony pod wpływem rozpaczy po śmierci Asriela i Chary oraz gniewu skierowanego do zabójców jego dziecka. Mówi, że tęskni za swoją rodziną i chciałby po prostu ich odzyskać-chociażby znów zobaczyć swoją żonę. Po wybraniu opcji oszczędzenia król jest zaskoczony miłosierdziem protagonisty oraz chce mu wynagrodzić wszelkie krzywdy, obiecując opiekę na miarę czułego ojca, którą pragnie zapewnić bohaterowi wraz z Toriel. Undyne wyraziła się o Asgorze, jako o: "Miękkim nieudaczniku o wielkim sercu", co pokrywa się z jego łagodnym charakterem i odrazą do niepotrzebnego rozlewu krwi. Historia Przed wydarzeniami z Undertale thumb|Sylwetka Asgore'a w intrze gry Asgore jest wiekowym potworem, którego specyficzny proces starzenia się pozwolił przeżyć kilkadziesiąt stuleci. Widzimy jego posturę już w intro gry, podczas Wojny Ludzi i Potworów. Po przegranej batalii, władca, wraz ze swoimi poddanymi, został uwięziony w Podziemiu. Z początku potwory zamieszkały teren, nazwany Domem, wkrótce jednak, nie obawiając się już ludzi przemierzyli całe Podziemie i utworzyli nowe miasto, stolicę, które zyskało nazwę Nowy Dom. Przed pojawieniem się Pierwszego Człowieka, Asgore żył szczęśliwe w otoczeniu rodziny - żony Toriel i syna Asriela - oraz sprawował pieczę nad ludnością Podziemia. Chara, odnaleziona przez księcia, została ciepło przyjęta przez Dreemurrów jako ich adoptowane dziecko. Obecność mieszkańca Powierzchni rozpaliła w potworach nadzieję na lepszą przyszłość, jednak wiara ta szybko została stłamszona przez chorobę człowieka. Asgore był zdruzgotany pogarszającym się staniem dziecka. Chcąc zdeterminować Charę do walki o zdrowe powtarzał jej, iż jest przyszłością ich świata i musi pozostać przy życiu. Mimo wielu wysiłków Chara zmarła, uprzednio prosząc, by mogła po raz ostatni ujrzeć Złote Kwiaty, jakie rosły w jej rodzinnej wiosce. Życzenie to nie mogło zostać spełnione przez niemożliwą do pokonania Barierę. Zaraz po śmierci Pierwszego Człowieka rodziną Dreemurr wstrząsnęła kolejna tragedia: zabity został ich rodzony syn Asriel. Książę bowiem wchłonął ludzką DUSZĘ i z jej mocą zdołał przekroczyć Barierę. Zaniósł ciało Chary do wioski, gdzie został śmiertelnie zraniony przez ludzi. Wróciwszy ostatkiem sił do Podziemia zmarł. Wtedy Asgore poprzysiągł zemstę na mieszkańcach Powierzchni za krzywdę jaka dotknęła jego bliskich. Nakazał każdego człowieka, który pojawi się w Podziemiu traktować jak wroga. Zaplanował również zebranie siedmiu ludzkich DUSZ i zniszczenie Bariery, by mógł odpłacić się ludziom za śmierć syna. Widząc ogromną przemianę męża, Toriel opuściła go nie mogąc patrzeć jak wielkie zło pragnie wyrządzać. Asgore był pierwszym, który odnalazł Asriela w formie Flowey'a. Kwiat wyznał mu swoją tożsamość w nadziei, że obecność ojca będzie w stanie wywołać w nim jakiekolwiek emocje. Zrozumiawszy, iż nie potrafi go kochać, zapałał do króla nienawiścią. Przed pojawieniem się Frisk, Asgore zdołał uzbierać sześć ludzkich DUSZ. Neutralna Ścieżka Imię Asgore'a po raz pierwszy pada z ust Toriel, która ostrzega nas przed nim zanim opuścimy Ruiny; następnie o królu wypowiada wiele innych postaci takich jak Papyrus, Undyne czy Gerson. O władcy wspominają również zapisy w Wodospadzie oraz innego typu zapiski dotyczące historii potworów. Choć postać przywódcy Podziemia jest nam znana od niemal początku rozgrywki to pierwsze prawdziwe spotkanie z nim ma miejsce dopiero pod koniec gry w Nowym Domu. Gracz spotyka Asgore'a gdy ten jest zajęty podlewaniem kwiatów rosnących w sali tronowej. Prosi on protagonistę, by poczekał moment, po czym, ukończywszy nawadnianie roślin, zwraca się przodem do Frisk. W pierwszej chwili chcę powitać przybysza, lecz widząc przed sobą człowieka odsuwa się zaskoczony. Po krótkiej wypowiedzi, król prowadzi gracza dalej w stronę Bariery. Tuż przed walką daje możliwość zawrócenia i "załatwienia niedokończonych spraw". Jeżeli gracz zdecyduje się rozpocząć bitwę, pojawi się przed nim siedem pojemników z Ludzkimi DUSZAMI w tym jeden pusty-przeznaczony na DUSZE protagonisty-po czym walka się rozpocznie. Asgore rozwala Mercy tym samym nie dając graczowi uciec. * Możliwe że rozwala Mercy dlatego, że on sądzi, że nie zasługuje na łaskę i chce nam w ten sposób to okazać, lecz to jest tylko teoria. Więcej informacji: Asgore/W walce Po wygranej ze strony protagonisty Asgore pada na kolana, lecz nie umiera. Zaczyna opowiadać bohaterowi na czym polegał jego plan oraz co nim kierowało. Wyznał, iż tak na prawdę nie chcę posiąść boskiej mocy ani wywoływać wojny między potworami i ludźmi, a jedynym, czego pragnie jest odzyskanie rodziny. Następnie prosi protagonistę by zabrał jego DUSZE, dając tym samym możliwość opuszczenia Podziemi. Gracz ma wtedy dwie opcje do wyboru: FIGHT oraz MERCY. Użycie opcji MERCY wywoła zdziwienie u Asgore'a. Król nie może pojąć jak po tym wszystkim bohater może okazać mu litość, tym samym skazując samego siebie na życie w Podziemiu. Pragnie wynagrodzić protagoniście trudy jego podróży obiecując mu opiekę i kochający dom. Jednak w tym momencie wkracza Flowey, który zabija Asgore'a i kradnie Ludzkie DUSZE. Jeśli gracz, przechodząc wcześniej Neutralną Ścieżkę, zabił Flowey'ego, sytuacja będzie wyglądać inaczej. Wybierając opcję MERCY król ponownie obieca bohaterowi zapewniać troskliwą opiekę, zaraz jednak milknie. Wspomina Pierwszego Człowieka oraz jego podobieństwa do Frisk, co więcej twierdzi, iż to właśnie on jest wybawcą z przepowiedni. Prosi, żeby protagonista zabrał jego DUSZE i wydostał się na Powierzchnię. Mówi, że jego syn, Asriel tego właśnie by chciał. Po tych słowach król popełni samobójstwo, po czym zjawia się Flowey, który niszczy jego DUSZE szydząc z gracza, iż każda jego próba osiągnięcia szczęśliwego zakończenia skończy się niepowodzeniem. Jeśli gracz zdecyduje się wybrać FIGHT, król uśmiechnie się i umrze, a jego DUSZA zostanie unicestwiona przez Flowey'ego, który chwali gracza za przyjęcie jego filozofii: "Zabij lub zostań zabity". Nie zależnie od poczynań gracza, na Neutralnej Ścieżce Asgore'a zawsze czeka śmierć. Prawdziwa Pacyfistyczna Ścieżka Spotkanie z Asgorem podczas przechodzenia Prawdziwej Pacyfistycznej Ścieżki przebiega identycznie jak w Neutralnej Ścieżce. Zmiany zachodzą dopiero podczas walki z królem. Zniszczenie opcji MERCY zostaje udaremnione przez Toriel, która interweniuje w ten sam sposób gdy protagonista po raz pierwszy spotyka Flowey'go. Dawna królowa wyjaśnia powód swego przybycia; mówi, iż nie mogła pozwolić, by protagonista odbierał życie komukolwiek-nawet Asgore'owi- tylko po to, by opuścić Podziemie. Asgore cieszy się z powrotu swej ukochanej, lecz ta odnosi się do niego w sposób oschły, wypominając mu głupotę jaką wykazał się opracowując plan zniszczenia Bariery. Mimo to król prosi chociażby o możliwość przyjaźni z ukochaną, na co ona stanowczo odmawia, czym sprawia potworowi przykrość. Po tej rozmowie na miejsce docierają inni przyjaciele Frisk. Undyne i Alphys starają się pocieszyć zdruzgotanego Asgore'a. Gdy Flowey chwyta przyjaciół Frisk, a jego samego usiłuje zabić, król, wraz z resztą potworów ochrania bohatera i motywuje go do walki o przyszłość ludzi i potworów. Podczas bitwy z Asrielem, Asgore pojawia się wraz z Toriel jako Zagubiona Dusza, którą gracz musi ocalić. Po pokonaniu finalnego bossa, władca, jak niemal każdy potwór, poznaje prawdziwe imię protagonisty. Cieszy się, iż bohaterowi nic nie jest i proponuje mu herbatę, dzięki której poczuje się lepiej. Po wyjściu na Powierzchnie wszyscy razem podziwiają słońce. Następnie Asgore pyta protagonisty, czy ten nie chciałby zostać ambasadorem potworów. Król jest widoczny w Napisach Końcowych Prawdziwej Pacyfistycznej Ścieżki. Asgore, ubrany w letni strój, zajmuje się przycinaniem krzewu na kształt głowy Papyrusa. Znajduje się on przed nowo otwartą szkołą Toriel. Ludobójcza Ścieżka Dotarłszy do sali tronowej, gracz zastaje Asgore'a, który chwilę przedtem został poinformowany przez Flowey'ego o przybyciu protagonisty. Król nie rozpoznaje we Frisk człowieka, zwracając się do niego jak do zwykłego potwora. Niespodziewanie główny bohater, bez ingerencji gracza, atakuje Asgore'a jednym ciosem pozbawiając go całego HP. Władca Podziemi zostaje dobity przez Flowey'ego, który niszczy jego duszę. Tym czynem próbuje przekonać gracza o swojej użyteczności, po czym błaga, by go nie zabijać. Prośby okazują się bezskuteczne. Relacje Toriel-Była żona. Toriel rozwiodła się z nim po śmierci ich drugiego dziecka, Asriela. Toriel postanowiła zaszyć się w ruinach. Jednak na Pacyfistycznej Ścieżce Toriel przychodzi nas ratować, a Asgore prosi ją o przebaczenie. Bez skutku. Flowey/Asriel-Syn . Gdy został Flowey'em to "prawdopodobnie" on nadał mu imię Flowey The Flower , co oznacza Kwiatkowy Kwiatek . Był on też osobą która jako pierwsza znalazła Flowy'ego . W BUDOWIE :) Galeria Asgore Slain.png|Pokonany Asgore Asgore tarota.jpg|Karta tarota z Asgorem AsgoreKS.png|Sylwetka Asgore'a, która pojawia się tylko pod koniec wideo promującego Undertale Kickstarter. Koncepty_Asgorea.jpg|Szkice Asgore'a autorstwa Toby'ego Foxa Ciekawostki: * Karta Tarota Asgore'a ma numer 4, co w tali kart Wielkie Arkania, oznacza Króla. * Ulubionym napojem Asgore'a jest herbata ze Złotych Kwiatów. * Głos Asgore'a jest słyszany gdy protagonista umrze. Król motywuje gracza do kontynuowania gry mówiąc, by pozostał zdeterminowany. :* Jest to wspomnienie Chary - Asgore mówił te słowa do niej, kiedy umierała. * Gdy któraś z postaci Np:Papyrus przywołuje postać króla, jego imię wyświetla się na czerwono bądź żółto. * Gdy wpisze się jego imie w wyborze imiona Protagonisty, wyświetli się tekst: "Nie możesz". cs:Asgore Dreemurr de:Asgore Dreemurr en:Asgore Dreemurr es:‎Asgore Dreemurr fi:Asgore Dreemurr fr:Asgore Dreemurr it:Asgore ja:Asgore Dreemurr pt-br:‎Asgore Dreemurr ru:Асгор Дримурр uk:Асґор Дрімур zh:Asgore Dreemurr Kategoria:Potwory z Nowego Domu Kategoria:Bossowie